<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanders Sides One-Shots by esxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321907">Sanders Sides One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/esxo/pseuds/esxo'>esxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Thomas Sanders References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/esxo/pseuds/esxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of oneshots or mini aus for the Fanders!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You Matter To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off a prompt I found on Pinterest. FYI, I love angst, but I might make it happy in the end.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman and Virgil had been fighting for the past few days, but not for the reason you would think. Virgil's self-confidence is terrifyingly low, and Virgil never believes the nice things Roman says to him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman sighed as he stared at Virgil's door. His hand was only an inch away from knocking, but he couldn't stop the anxious feeling from washing over him. </p><p>He knew that going into Virgil's room would probably only heighten the feeling, but his concern for Virgil would beat his fear ten out of ten times. </p><p>Roman worked up what was left of his courage, gently rapping on the door. "Virgil? I know you're in there,"</p><p>He tried to twist the doorknob but it didn't budge.</p><p>"Please, Vee, I just want to talk to you!"</p><p>He was starting to feel more desperate. He hadn't seen Virgil outside of his room in almost three days. He knew Virgil was ignoring him, but he didn't know why. Sure they had an argument, but it was only because Virgil never accepted his compliments. He always started fidgeting, and would deny all the nice things Roman said. </p><p>Roman wondered if it was because he used to tease Virgil so mercilessly.</p><p>Roman rested his forehead against the door. "Please," he hadn't meant to, but his voice broke. "I just want to know if you're alright."</p><p>Maybe it was the way his voice cracked, or maybe it was how pitiful he sounded, but it managed to draw a response.</p><p>"Roman? What are you doing?" Roman winced, like the sound of Virgil's voice physically hurt him. He sounded exhausted. </p><p>His head snapped up and he barely avoided banging his head into the door. "Virgil!" Roman pressed the palms of his hands on the wood like it would somehow bring them closer. "I'm sorry that we fought. I'm sorry that I snapped at you. Please, don't shut me out!"</p><p>Roman ignored the Frozen parallel, no matter how well it fit this situation. He tried twisting the doorknob again, and it wasn't as jammed. Virgil must have been holding the knob in place with his hand. </p><p>"It's okay," Virgil said quietly.</p><p>"If it's okay then let me in!" Roman pleaded. He knew at this point that when Virgil said things were fine, things were probably not fine. </p><p>Virgil must have paused or hesitated or something because he didn't hear an answer. </p><p>"Virgil?" </p><p>The door opened, leaving a small gap about an inch in size, and Virgil's deep brown eye peeked out at him. </p><p>"Can I come in?"</p><p>"No!" Virgil shot that idea down quickly.</p><p>Roman tried to pretend he wasn't a little bit hurt, but he was more worried about Virgil. What was he hiding? </p><p>Roman leaned against the door, trying to nonchalantly nudge the door open but Virgil used his foot to block it. </p><p>"Why won't you just tell me what's wrong?" Roman did his best to sound earnest but he still felt like a hint of annoyance slipped in. </p><p>"It's dumb," Virgil muttered.</p><p>"If it's bothering you, then it matters." Roman said softly.</p><p>"I– I thought– that you were mad at me."</p><p>"What?" Roman cried out, making Virgil flinch. He felt a pang of guilt and tried to simmer down. "I could never be mad at you. Unless you insulted Disney."</p><p>Virgil smiled weakly, but it was better than nothing. Especially when it was a lame joke.</p><p>"Can I come in?"</p><p>Virgil shook his head, but this time Roman didn't care. He pushed the door open wider, but he had to be careful. He didn't want to accidentally whack his boyfriend, especially since they just fought. </p><p>Virgil pressed his back against the door and tried to close it, but when he moved his foot Roman was able to push the door fully open. The force from the door opening pushed Virgil and he tripped, but Roman grabbed him by the waist and helped him regain his footing. </p><p>"What the fuck, Princey?" </p><p>"Ah, I did not intend to trip you."</p><p>Virgil crossed his arms. "Yeah, whatever."</p><p>Roman realized why Virgil was blocking the door. His room was completely <em>trashed</em>. Roman looked around the room in horror. There were piles of broken items littering the floor, and some glass shards near a damaged lamp shade. Some of his posters were ripped in half. </p><p>"Virgil, what happened?"</p><p>Virgil bit his lip and fidgeted with his fingers, purposely avoided looking in Roman's eyes. "I don't know."</p><p>Roman gently took Virgil's hands, and to his surprise, he didn't pull away. "I'm going to need something a little better than 'I don't know'."</p><p>"I don't know what you expect me to say when I don't know how I feel!" Virgil's voice broke and so did Roman's heart.</p><p>"What do you mean when you say you don't know how you feel?" Roman spoke carefully, making sure he kept his tone calm. </p><p>"I don't know how I feel!" </p><p>"How you feel about what?"</p><p>"I– I just<em>– </em>I don't know how– how to interpret how I feel."</p><p>"Can you elaborate?" Roman was starting to get nervous. He knew Virgil's room would amplify any and all nerves he felt, but that didn't stop him from thinking.</p><p>
  <em>Is he talking about dating? What if he regrets dating me! Does he not feel the same way anymore? Is this an unrequit—</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>I just feel so anxious all the time, y'know?" Virgil sounded conflicted, "That's the only feeling I can every <em>really</em> identify. I mean, happiness is one of the easier ones right? Fuzzy feelings? But I just don't know—I—I don't know—"</p><p>"And you trashed your room?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Well, then you were probably angry," Roman joked.</p><p>Virgil huffed through his nose, but that didn't quite count as a laugh. </p><p>"Did I make you angry?" Roman's voice was small. "Was it our argument?"</p><p>When Virgil didn't respond, he took it as a yes. </p><p>"I'm so sorry."</p><p>Virgil took a cautious step forward, gently squeezing Roman's hands. "It's okay."</p><p>"No!" Roman cried out, "No! Stop saying you're fine when you're not! You're going to get hurt. And I don't know what I would do if you got hurt."</p><p>Virgil looked shocked. "It wouldn't matter if I got hurt."</p><p>"Don't say that!" Roman's eyes started tearing up, and it was all he could do to hold them in. "You matter. You matter <em>to me</em>. I don't know what I would do without you. I don't know why you never listen to me when I compliment you. I don't know why you look down on yourself so much. But you have to believe me when I say those things because they're true!"</p><p>Roman intertwined his fingers with Virgil's, pulling him closer until their faces were only a few inches apart.</p><p>"You are so amazing. I know you want what's best for Thomas, and you are incredibly loyal. You don't give up. And I know I can always go to you when I'm feeling down. Because you make me want to be better."</p><p>Virgil's eyes were shining, but Roman didn't know if they were happy tears or if he said something wrong. </p><p>Virgil took a small step forward and their lips met, kissing softly.</p><p>Roman cupped Virgil's cheek with one of his hands, entangling his other hand in his hair. </p><p>When Virgil pulled away, a tear dripped down his face.</p><p>"Thank you," he whispered. </p><p>"It's true," Roman said gently, "I meant everything I said."</p><p>Virgil bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Roman's chest, leaning into the hug.</p><p>"When's the last time you ate something?" Roman asked, Virgil pulling away from the hug.</p><p>Virgil just shrugged. </p><p>"C'mon, let's get you something to eat."</p>
<hr/><p>After Roman made sure Virgil had something to eat and drink, he brought Virgil to his room. </p><p>"I just thought that it would be better than your room, since your room amplifies negative emotions," Roman explained. "And we can watch Disney movies!"</p><p>"Can we watch <em>The</em> <em>Black</em> <em>Cauldron</em>?" </p><p>"Of course! We can alternate. Dibs on watching <em>Sleeping Beauty</em> after this!"</p><p>Roman and Virgil snuggled on the couch, Virgil spooned up against his boyfriend's chest, and Roman had his arms wrapped around Virgil's waist. </p><p>By the time <em>Sleeping Beauty </em>was over, Virgil was asleep. His head rested on Roman's shoulder, and Roman leaned over and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>"I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. So, can I get your number?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Coffee shop AU where Roman is the barista and Virgil's the regular.<br/>Warning: Not sure if this counts as a needed warning but possible strong language.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prinxiety! A little dialogue heavy, but it's mainly their witty banter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman would rather be doing other things than working right now. He had another dumb shift at Starbucks, and it was Virgil's fault.</p><p>Well, not directly. He wasn't really sure if Virgil knew who he was, but it was still Virgil's fault.</p><p>He was this <em>unfairly attractive </em>emo who always went to Starbucks on Wednesdays in the morning. But Roman worked his main shifts on Thursday. So of course he decided to work another shift just to flirt with the hot emo, who was <em>definitely</em> playing hard to get.</p><p>Right?</p><p>Either that or Virgil just had a permanent indifferent demeanor, but Roman couldn't tell.</p><p><em>Who doesn't love a mystery?</em> Roman thought. <em>Personally I prefer action and romance, but mystery is interesting I suppose.</em></p><p>At least today was a Wednesday. So Virgil should be here.</p><p>The thought of seeing him again gave Roman a sudden rush of excitement. They didn't really make much small talk (because Virgil was always on his phone or listening to music) but the little smile Virgil would give him when Roman handed him his food or drink made his heart dance.</p><p>It was horrible because his heart was a shitty dancer.</p><p>For someone who loved romance, he wasn't super good at it. He knew the cheesy pick up lines, he was naturally charming (all the other guys he had dated throughout the year told him so), and he was attractive. Usually he was the one giving other guys these feelings, but he didn't know what to do with an unrequited love.</p><p>Especially when he was the unrequited lover.</p><p>So he could dish it out, but he couldn't take it.</p><p><em>Chill out a little, dude! </em>Roman chided himself, <em>You haven't even talked to him! So stop jumping to conclusions!</em></p><p>The little bell that rang whenever someone opens the door chimed, and Roman felt his head shoot up instinctively.</p><p>Instead of Virgil, Logan walked in.</p><p>Roman rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, "Good morning, how may I help you?"</p><p>Logan gave him a disapproving look. "You can begin assisting me by improving your disheartened tone."</p><p>Dumb Logan with his dumb smart-people words.</p><p>"Coffee?"</p><p>"Ah, no, caffeine is detestable, Roman, you know how I feel on the matter. Were you aware—"</p><p>Roman did his best to cut him off before he went off on a tangent about whatever his latest fascination was, "Well then, what do you want?"</p><p>Logan gave him another stare, adjusted his glasses, and with the most monotone voice Roman had ever heard, said, "Croissant."</p><p>He walked over to a table and pulled out his laptop. He often liked to study, and Roman found it ironic because it reminded him so much of the stereotypical 'oh, we met in a cafe' trope.</p><p>It just so happened that he met his soulmate when he was working at Starbucks.</p><p>Roman sighed as he brought Logan his croissant, careful not to interrupt him while he was focusing. Last time he messed up his concentration, Logan flipped out, and all Roman could remember about that day was that it reminded him of a moment in <em>Emperor's New Groove </em>where someone yelled, "You threw off the Emperor's groove!"</p><p>Of course Virgil decided to show up when Roman was just moping around.</p><p>Immediately, Roman noticed how much different he looked. He dyed his hair purple and swapped his plain black patterned hoodie for one with purple stitched patches on it, which he was <em>slaying, </em>and his makeup was darker.</p><p>In Roman's head he was flipping out.</p><p>
  <em>That's so unfair! Why did he have to glow up like that?</em>
</p><p>He was pretty sure he got a fuck-ton gayer just looking at him.</p><p>Roman smiled involuntarily, "How may I help you?"</p><p>"Can I have an venti Iced Caffe Americano with 5 extra shots?"</p><p>Roman didn't know how to react, so he just said, "Damn, who hurt you?"</p><p>As soon as it slipped out, he immediately wish he could rewind time, so he was shocked when Virgil snorted.</p><p>"College, I have a paper due in a few hours and I haven't slept in <em>days.</em>"</p><p>Okay, mood. Second, <em>what</em>?</p><p>"Just a heads up," Roman warned as he started to make the drink, "this is gonna have a <em>lot </em>of caffeine in it. About 8 caffeine shots. Probably enough to kill someone."</p><p>Virgil laughed, "God, I hope so."</p><p>"Oh my fucking Christ," Roman said. He had no idea what else to say in this situation, so he just stuck with, "Are you okay?" Then he realized he cussed in front of a customer and could probably get fired for that, but it was Virgil's fault.</p><p>It was Virgil's fault that Roman couldn't help but relax around him. It was like the opposite of butterflies.</p><p>Virgil made him happy for some reason that he hadn't quite figured out yet.</p><p>Virgil laughed again, and Roman was confused as to why most of his suave flirting flew right over Virgil's head.</p><p><em>New tactic, </em>he decided,<em> clever comments seem to work better, so witty banter it is.</em></p><p>Roman handed Virgil his drink once he finished making it and Virgil handed him a twenty.</p><p>"I'll give you your change back in a second,"</p><p>"No, that's the tip."</p><p>"Wow, that's a big tip for a broke college student," Roman teased, hoping he was saying the right thing. This was their first real conversation, and Roman wasn't sure if it was his place to give him a snarky comment about him being broke.</p><p>Virgil tilted his head and raised his eyebrow, pretty damn close to radiating pure sarcasm. "I can take it back if you don't want it."</p><p>"No!"</p><p>Virgil smirked, "Yeah, that's what I thought."</p><p>Roman wasn't sure if his face was bright red or not, but he was pretty sure his face was redder than humanly possible.</p><p>Virgil turned to walk away, giving him a small smile before he left.</p><p>Roman almost melted on the counter right then and there, but he just stuck with watching Virgil as he left.</p><p>Out of nowhere, he got a burst of courage, and before he could stop himself, Roman yelled, "Can I get your number?"</p><p>Roman felt awkward yelling in a Starbucks (not really yelling, more like projecting), but at least Virgil turned around.</p><p> He bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows like he was thinking, but with each passing millisecond Roman got more and more nervous.</p><p><em>You should have waited! You </em>just <em>had your first conversation today, and now you're asking for his number?</em></p><p>"Uh, three." Virgil said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Three." </p><p>And then he turned and left.</p><hr/><p>Roman wasn't quite sure what to do, but he felt rejected. </p><p>On the bright side, Virgil didn't look disgusted by Roman, so it wasn't a total rejection. </p><p>But he didn't give Roman his number. So it <em>felt</em> like a total rejection.</p><p>The next time Virgil came in, he didn't really act like anything changed between them. He was still as emo as ever. </p><p>He acted slightly different in the way he talked to Roman, though.</p><p>He smirked a bit more. He teased him.</p><p>If Roman wasn't in the middle of one of his work shifts he would have fallen to his knees and shouted, "Why have you forsaken me?" </p><p>And then he would cry. A lot.</p><p>A hopeful part of him interpreted as flirting, like he was just playing hard to get.</p><p>Roman didn't really believe 'playing hard to get' was a real thing, though. They were either into you, or not into you (or a complicated mix of the two, but that was too complex to dive into) and a lot of people said that as an excuse to make themselves feel better.</p><p>Roman didn't really know why, but when Virgil was walking towards the door, Roman (against his better judgement) called out, "So, can I have your number?"</p><p>Virgil just smiled. "Zero."</p><p> Over the weeks, Roman had asked Virgil for his number countless times, and Virgil had given him a new number every time. It wasn't until he talked to Logan that he realized.</p><p>Virgil was giving him his number, one number at a time. If he lined up all the previous numbers, he ended up with an actual phone number.</p><p>No wonder Virgil looked so smug all the time.</p><p>Roman debated over his tactics countless times. How would he text him? Would he say a cheesy pick up line? Or go with old reliable, witty banter? </p><p>Roman felt stupid as he sent the first text. </p><p>
  <em>Hey this is roman.</em>
</p><p>He immediately followed it with: <em>you clever little shit</em></p><p>He just hoped Virgil would interpret it in an affectionate way, not an 'I'm being an asshole' kind of way.</p><p>Roman closed his eyes and took a deep breath, sliding his phone into his pocket and trying to take his focus off of Virgil.</p><p>He had waited until Thursday to text him, that way if he messed something up, it would be almost a whole week until he had to face Virgil again. </p><p>A few minutes later, he felt a buzz from his pocket. He immediately snatched the phone out of his pocket like the desperate little shit he was. </p><p>A text from Emo Nightmare. </p><p>
  <em>haha i guess u figured it out</em>
</p><p>Roman smiled softly at Virgil's horrible grammar and sat down at one of the tables. It wasn't busy at the moment, and Roman could just say he was on break.</p><p><em>i cant believe you</em>, Roman sent back. </p><p>Virgil shot back a reply seconds later and it made Roman feel giddy inside.  </p><p>
  <em>however, i find it hard to believe that u figured it out on ur own</em>
</p><p>Roman huffed out through his nose. <em>excuse you, im smarter than you give me credit</em></p><p>
  <em>sure. who helped you?</em>
</p><p>Roman rolled his eyes. <em>my friend logan</em></p><hr/><p>Roman started texting him every day, and he eventually learned what time Virgil had his classes and what time he didn't. </p><p>They talked about the most random things and he loved it. </p><p>Virgil still came in every Wednesday, but now they would just smile at each other and just talk about whatever popped up.</p><p>Eventually, Roman worked up the courage (not really, because he was too chicken to ask in person) to say, <em>are you free this saturday?</em></p><p>Virgil's reply was seconds later, like usual. <em>it depends. if u were asking me to do any form of work then no. but if u were asking me out, then yes and i like that one soup place across the street from the starbucks you work at</em></p><p>
  <em>and im free at 4</em>
</p><p>Roman's face broke out into a huge grin and he was barely containing his urge to flail his arms around in excitement.</p><p>
  <em>I'll see you there</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>tfw Roman adds another shift at work just to flirt with Virgil.</p><p>lol if u want a oneshot that isn't prinxiety you can request in the comments</p><p>i'm so sorry about an update so much later, but im pretty much a cryptid and it's not my fault I feel most motivated at one in the morning. On an unrelated note, this chapter is trash because I wrote it at 1am, as you do. I just kinda gave up on editing every sentence and just kinda blanked out for most of it (i dont remember writing most of this lmao)</p><p>________<br/>~Roman: I'm the love expert~<br/>~Also Roman: *deadass couldn't tell when Virgil was flirting with him*~<br/>________</p><p>Virgil: Why you so obsessed with me, boy I wanna know</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk if this is gonna be a full story or just a one-shot</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>